Teenage Wasteland
by HeyNowDon'tDreamIt'sOver
Summary: Eric, Donna, and Hyde meet Jackie at a disco and craziness ensues


12/08/2009 17:05:00

Teenage Wasteland

New Year's Eve 1977, 8:00

ABBA's Dancing Queen blared on the radio filling the room with sweet melodramatic sounds. Jackie Burkhart stood poised in front of her professionally lighted mirror softly singing out of tune while touching up a few stray hairs with her styling wand.

"You can dance, you can jive...having the time of your life"

She finished applying a shimmering lip-gloss on her plump lips, checked her appearance over once more and skipped off to find the perfect dress.

"See that girl, watch that scene"

She smiled, over all pleased with her appearance. The fuchsia in her dress set off her raven hair perfectly and made her eyes pop attractively. She finished of her look with a pair of strapy silver heels and a matching clutch. She checked the clock, darn still thirty minutes before she could leave and not be considered a loser for being early. It wasn't like she had planned on spending her New Year's Eve night at a disco club but with Daddy still out of town and mother God knows where it was as good as place as any. But back to the point that it was imperative that she arrive at exactly the right time. The disco was her kingdom and she was the queen and all her loyal subjects were waiting for her.

"Diggin the dancing queen"

New Year's Eve, 7:00

Hyde stood turning the dial of a tiny radio in his dingy gray room. After shuffling through a few horrible disco stations the drum intro of Foghat's Slow Ride filled the room.

"Slow ride, Take it easy"

He walked over to the beat up dresser next to his bed and pulled out a ratty faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He grabbed his trademark aviator sunglasses off a small table and slipped them on.

"Slow ride, Take it easy"

He checked the clock and groaned. Seven o'clock meant time to leave for his job. It was bad enough he had to set up equipment for a disco of all places but that he had to sacrifice his weekend nights for it too was almost too much. But it was good money and that was the one thing he would even go to a crappy disco for. He looked at the clock once more before sighing rather loudly and stomping out of his room leaving the radio still blaring.

"Slow ride, Take it easy"

New Year's Eve, 7:30

Janis Joplin's "Somebody to Love" played on the radio as Donna stood in front of the mirror trying to decide whether to put on the dress her mother had bought for her. She personally didn't like but if it made Eric notice her she would do anything. She finally decided to just opt with a pair of nice jeans, shirt, and jacket hoping it would be enough.

" Don't you want somebody to love"

She groaned, half at her appearance and half at the song. She ran to her closet and traded out the rose colored jacket for a teal one.

"Don't you want somebody to love"

She finished clipping a piece of her red hair back with a bobby pin and rushed to a mirror to approve. She glanced it over and decided to stop looking at mirrors before a new fountain of worries erupted from her head. She looked at the clock and had a few minutes to spare before she had to leave.

"Wouldn't you love somebody to love"

It's not like the disco was usually her scene but Hyde had been griping about more than usual about it and her and Eric going to visit him at work would be the perfect way to fix that. The disco would also be the perfect place for her and Eric. She looked at the clock and thought it was good as time as any and exited her room.

"You better find somebody to love"

New Year's Eve, 7:30

A radio stood playing KISS's "I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night" while Eric stood in front of a mirror trying to find the balance between too little colane and a bomb. He combed his hair for what felt like the millionth time and took a deep breath.

"You keep on shoutin'"

He went to his closet and pulled out a brown jacket and slipped it on. He straightened it out and went to the dresser for a tie. He paused mid way and decided against the tie, he had to be cool not his usual scrawny, neighbor-boy self. Ties were not cool they were nerdy.

"You keep on shoutin'"

He glanced at the clock and went to the closet to grab a belt. Tonight was the night; it was perfect for him and Donna. With his best friend's encouragement and tacky disco sounds pumping liquid braveness into his veins he would make his move.

"I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday"

He looked at the clock and heard a knock at his door.

"Eric, honey you almost ready," he heard his mother's familiar voice say, " and put on a tie you like a boom."

He groaned and slowly trudged to his dresser

"I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day"

New Year's Eve, 8:00

Hyde stood fiddling with a pair of wires trying to ignore the DJ who was trying to convince him that the Captain and Tennille were "totally" better than AC/DC. He stood gritting his teeth until he heard the must-anticipated sound of the lonely losers entering the disco. Mike or Jim, or whatever the DJ's name was, ran off and he connected the last wire.

New Years Eve, 9:00

The disco was in full swing now and Hyde, Eric, and Donna sat at an isolated table in the corner. Donna looked anxious and kept glancing at Eric every few moments who was oblivious.

"Hyde man," Eric began, "I don't see why you hate this place so much."

"What, It's horrible!" he said. "I can barely stand it, when I get home I can't hear," he paused and made a gesture to his ears, "cause my ears are full of blood."

Donna giggled, "Well except for the music it's not that bad."

"No, that's the best part," Hyde said as he began looking at people's brightly colored pants and sequent shirts in disgust, " it's the people man they're horrible."

"Sure," Eric said sarcastically.

"I swear"

At that moment Jackie entered through the beaded front door and all heads turned to her. She looked wonderful and posed for effect while everyone looking at her memorized.

"Who is she," Eric asked in awe?

Hyde turned his head and looked but sighed very annoyed after doing so.

"She's the worst of all," he said in disgust and mouthed to Donna, "stuck-up princess."

Donna giggled and Eric glared at her.

"I don't believe that," he said defensibly.

"Cool it Eric," Donna mumbled, "you're starting to drool."

He glanced at her again but didn't pay her much attention.

"She looks like a wonderful person," he mumbled.

" Whatever man," Hyde said, " hey come help me check the speakers I think I heard a little fuzz."

When they got far enough away from Donna, Hyde turned and frogged Eric hard on the arm.

"Forman what the heck man," Hyde said, "I thought you like Donna."

"I do," he said confused at first but then his voice got all squeaky and high, "God, please no, did I mess up?"

"Yes, ya moron," Hyde said, " you don't go drooling all over that disco princess Jackie right next to Donna."

"So that her name, Jackie," he said clicking his tongue when he said her name and began to daze off.

"Focus," Hyde said grabbing his face in his hands, " if you want Donna you're gonna have to stop acting like a dufus."

"Gotcha."

New Year's Eve, 9:32

Donna walked down the small dirty hallway to the ladies room. Tonight was supposed to be her and Eric's night. She couldn't believe that one pretty girl could just ruin that. He had literally started drooling on the table over her. She had a pretty fantasy of him being electrocuted by one of the sound wires but dismissed it as she finally made it to the small door.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled as she entered the foul smelling lavatory.

There next to sinks touching up her already flawless makeup was Jackie.

"Hello," she said still facing the mirror, "Donna, right?"

"Yeah," Donna said rolling her eyes and even though knowing the answer asked, "Jackie, right?"

"Yeah," she responded with an annoying giggle.

Donna went to the mirror and pretended to fix a piece of her lifeless red hair. The bathroom then took an awkward silence as Donna and Jackie continued to touch up their hair.

"Do you want me to help you," Jackie asked after she had watched Donna pull on the same lifeless strand of red hair for five minutes? Before Donna could even says sure Jackie began pulling and pinning Donna's hair.

"You go to West Plain, the public high school right?" Jackie asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice asked as she tugged on large piece of hair. This threw Donna and her hateful manner faltered.

"Yeah why"

"Well my dad is making me transfer from the academy," she said a little depressed, "and I was hoping to know a friend," she said with a hopeful smile.

Donna has completely forgotten her previous hatred to the small vulnerable girl in front of her. She shouldn't be mad at her she should be mad at Eric and believe me she was.

Jackie tapped Donna's shoulder to signal she was done and gestured to her new breathtaking hair.

"Well you've got one now," Donna said returning her smile with one of her own as she looked at her transformed hair.

"Oh my gosh, yeah," she said starting to babble, " we can go shopping because my uniform will totally not work for public school, even though I totally looking stunning in it." "Oh, and I can totally help with your obvious lack of style," she said as Donna started dragging her to the door, "no offense."

New Year's Eve, 9:30

"You're sure your friends won't mind if I sit with them?" Jackie asked as the neared the small table in the corner.

"Nah they won't," Donna said, "and even if they do I'll just kick their asses."

Jackie giggled and they came upon the table. Only Eric was there and he put on what he thought was his coolest look.

"Uh hi," Jackie said extending a hand, "I'm Jackie."

"Eric," he said while greeting her, "take a seat."

Donna mumbled, " I told you so," and sat next to her.

New Year's Eve, 10:07

Donna, Eric, and Jackie had been laughing and talking for a while when Hyde returned to the table.

Eric saw him before the others and said, " Hey, you catch that kid who ran off with that wire?"

"Yeah punk," he said taking a seat when he noticed the fourth occupant of their table.

"What is she doing here," he asked sneering.

"Ew your friends with him," she said looking at Donna for comfort.

"I will not hang out with that spoiled princess," he said with venom while gesturing to Jackie.

"Well I can't not start at a new school after being seen with this dirty burnout," she spat back.

"No, she's going to our school," he said throwing his head back with a groan.

"I'm not so thrilled either," she said turning away from him with a huff,

"I don't care if either of you hate each other," Donna said intervening, "Hyde, Jackie is my friend so deal with it and Jackie, Hyde just gets nervous in front of new people and the only way he can handle it is by being a ass."

Jackie giggled at Donna while Hyde sneered.

"What kinda name is Hyde anyways," Jackie asked after a few seconds of staring at Hyde with disgust on her face.

Hyde ignored her and Donna jumped in never missing a moment to tease him about his name.

"Oh that's not his real that's his last name," she said already starting to laugh, "his first name is Steven."

"Donna!" Hyde yelled giving her death's glare.

"Aww is Steven upset," Jackie said in a baby voice, "does Steven not like his name." Eric, Donna, and Jackie continued to laugh while wiping tear from their eyes.

"Whatever I'm, gonna go check the sound," Hyde said getting up to leave.

"You just got back from doing that," Eric said

"You're point."

Hyde got up and stomped away loudly and everyone looked awkwardly at each other. After a long uncomfortable silence Jackie said,

"Well I wanna go dance, come on Donna."

Donna and Jackie got up and headed to the dance floor leaving Eric all alone.

"Great," he said put his head in his hands.

New Year's Eve, 10:52

Donna had long ago retired to the table from the dancing floor leaving Jackie alone in a crowd of admirers. She moved in perfect rhythm to the Bee Gee's Night Fever. Everything was great except for the jerk that kept trying to make her dance with him. She had politely refused him the first few times and now she was just plain annoyed. He bumped into her making her almost fall over and she snapped. She pushed him away and told him to keep his big fat hands away from her ass. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do as he advanced on her again with flair of anger in his eyes. She yelled out but it was barely heard above the loud music. She looked for Donna but she was on the other side of the room with Eric. The man grabbed her again and she almost lost her balance she looked around again and found Steven next to a large speaker talking with another sound guy. She yelled out his name and he turned around obviously annoyed at the sound of her voice.

New Year's Eve, 10:52

When Hyde turned around and saw Jackie half bent over with a man grabbing at her from behind anger boiled through his veins. He sprinted over to the middle of the dance floor keeping an eye on Jackie to make sure she was okay. When he reached her he grabbed the back of the jerk that was bugging her and knocked him strait in the jaw. The guy fell to the ground with little effort from Hyde. He grabbed Jackie's hand and dragged her away.

When they were far from the crowd he said, " Are you alright, did he hurt you?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said smoothing her dress where it had wrinkled, "you didn't half to do that."

"What," he said looking confused, "you yelled my name."

"I mean punch him in the face," she said, " but thank you anyways."

After smiling he asked, "hey do you want to maybe dance."

"Sure"

New Year's Eve, 11:15

Eric and Donna were seated at the same table in the corner. They were obviously uncomfortable and were waiting patiently for Hyde to return and break the awkwardness.

Eric chuckled nervously and said, "Where's Hyde, he's been gone for like," he looked at his wrist, " uhh I don't have a watch."

Donna giggled a little and looked to the dance floor, "Well I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Why"

Donna pointed to the middle of the dance floor where Hyde and Jackie were dancing to KC & the Sunshine Band's That's the Way I Like It.

"I thought he didn't like her," he said sounding a little jealous and after a few seconds added, "whoa I didn't know he had rhythm."

"Ya me neither."

Eric and Donna returned to their silence and both watched Jackie and Hyde with jealousy.

February 1978

It had been two months since the disco event and a lot had had changed. Jackie has started attending West Plain the public high school after Christmas break commenced. She had taken the school in record time and in a week or so had become again the most popular girl at school. She had been become the head cheerleader, gained a position on the prom committee, and captured every young man's heart all in her first day. She was the perfect person to most students except for three of her friends she always hung out with, The scrawny nerd Eric, the red headed tomboy Donna, and the Dirty burnout Steven. She told people that she had met them before school started and didn't care what people thought. She never failed to defend Eric and Donna when someone would pick on them and she didn't half to defend Steven because no one would make fun of him if they didn't want to get punched in the face. Life was good for the gang of four but not all things stay good for long.

February 12, 11:37 A.M.

The school bell rang and peopled filled the hallways. Jackie stood applying lip-gloss with the aid of the magnetic mirror on her locker door. She was actually using the mirror to see who was walking down the hallway behind her. Steven had been stopping at her locker the last few days and she was secretly relishing it. As if scheduled he walked down the hallway toward her locker.

"Hey," Steven said as he scared away the kid next to her and leaned on his locker.

"Hey."

She carelessly handed him her books and turned around with a flashing smile.

"What," he said rearranging the books with his own.

"I'm wearing a new lip gloss," she said turning around expecting him to follow.

"Yeah that one a lot shiner that the one you wearing yesterday," he said sarcastically.

"Exactly, Steven," she said tapping his arm happily.

He chuckled amused and she stuck out her tongue in response.

"Thank you for walking me to class, Steven," she said drawing out at least six syllables his name.

"I only do it because you're my lab partner," he said walking to the door of their class more quickly.

"Sure," she said not buying it for one minute.

When they walked in the door Steven stopped as they walked by Eric and Jackie continued to take a seat with Donna.

"Bring my book will ya," Jackie said not bothering to turn around.

Hyde sighed and said, "Hey man."

"Hey," Eric said shifting his eyes accusingly between him and Jackie.

"Shut it," Hyde said warily and went to take his seat next to Jackie.

Five minutes later

Jackie giggled as she poured a green substance in a test tube with some other liquid thing in it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," Hyde said cautiously.

"Of course," she said, and after looking to his face said, "no."

She laughed again and Hyde back farther away from their lab project.

"Don't be a baby," she said pulling him back.

"Now why are you putting that in too," he said eyeing the new liquid she was pouring in.

"I don't know I thought it was pretty," she said with a shrug.

The test tube that that Jackie was previously pouring bright colors in to started to foam and bubble.

"Okay, now I know that is not supposed to happen," he said pulling her back in her chair with him.

She started to laugh uncontrollably and he joined while their project foamed over the table.

Later that day

Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Jackie sat in Donna's living room watching the end of Gilligan's Island. Donna and Jackie shared the couch and Eric and Steven sat in chairs on opposite sides of the room. When the episode ended everyone got up and got their coats.

"Steven," Jackie said with a whining but somehow sweet voice.

"What," he groaned handing her coat to her.

"Will you walk me home," she said making her face into a pout.

"Ya sure."

Donna grabbed Hyde's arm and pulled him away from the door.

"I need to talk to you," she said in a low whisper.

He nodded in understanding, "Jackie wait at the door I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay," she said and hopped up the stairs with Eric.

"Hyde you gotta help me," Donna said when Eric and Jackie were safely behind the door. "I am so sick of waiting for Eric he is totally incompetent," she said flinging herself on the couch.

"No arguments," he said also taking a seat.

"I have an idea," she said putting on a devious smile, "and I need your help."

He didn't express any emotion to this but she continued on anyways.

"I want you to go on a date with me," she said without a hint of humor.

"Yea I don't think so," he said jumping up trying to make a run for the stairs. She grabbed his arm pulling him back and throwing him in his seat.

"You go on a date with me," she said explaining, "and Eric will get jealous and then confess his love for me to win me back."

"Ya well I don't think that's the best plan," he said getting more uncomfortable every minute.

"Well your plan obviously isn't working," she said, "so mine can't do any more harm." "Oh and don't forget this could help you too."

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"Hyde don't play dumb I know you like Jackie and this will work the same for you and her as for me and Eric."

"I do no-," Hyde started to say before Donna cut him off.

"Sure," she said, "but that doesn't matter you promised you would help me get Eric."

After thinking for a few moments he finally said, "so when's our date."

Donna smiled and said, "eight o'clock Friday night."

Hyde nodded and then went up the stairs to take Jackie home and Donna sunk down in the coach hoping her plan wouldn't backfire.

February 13, 6:00 P.M.

"What," Eric said having trouble getting the word out, "you're going on a date with Hyde.

"Yeah so," she said studying all his emotion as he sat stunned on the coach. Hopefully this was going where she wanted it.

"I did-didn't know you liked him that's all," he stuttered trying to cover up his previous astonishment.

"Well it's not like I have any other options," she said watching him carefully.

"Yeah," he said still stunned, "I gotta go brush my face." And with that he went running up the stairs. Eric's mind raced as he went to his room. He could confront Hyde and demand he not go on the date but that would just make him look pathetic and possibly make Donna hate him. He would just play it off like he didn't care.

Thirty minutes later

"What," Jackie said almost spitting out the diet rite she was drinking.

"Yea I know I had the same reaction," Eric said feeling more and more sorry for himself.

"He's going on a date with Donna," she said disbelief the hurt apparent in her voice, "I didn't know he liked her that way." She tried to make her face emotionless, "when's their date."

"Friday eight o'clock."

"Well," she said turning to face him, "you're taking me out that night then, on a date."

"What, I am," he said looking around to make sure he was talking to her.

"Yes," she said, "if they can go on a date we can too."

Eric nodded feeling suddenly more happy.

"Pick me at eight o'clock Friday," she said with a smile before strutting out the door. Her fake smile dropped instantly when she was out of Eric's view. She sniffed back a tear and walked quickly to her silver firebird that was parked on the street. She really had started to like Steven and she thought he liked her too. The worst part was that this possibly could ruin their friendship. She fired up the engine and sped to her lonely house.

February 14, 11:37

Hyde walked to Jackie's locker like he had for the last two weeks. For the first time she was not there waiting for him. He waited a minute or so before heading the his class beside himself. He looked for her in the hallway just to be sure but finally entered his class by himself. Jackie was seated at their table and was chattering away to one her cheerleaders behind her.

He took a seat, "Hey you weren't at you locker," he said.

"Yeah, so," Jackie said raising an eyebrow.

"So nothing I was just-," he said but Jackie turned back around and resumed her conversation with the bubbly cheerleader.

An hour later

Hyde walked to his locker after class still very confused as to why Jackie was mad at him. They hadn't talked to each other the rest of class and stormed out the minute it was over.

Jackie grabbed his shoulder from behind and turned him around.

"What are you doing Friday night," she asked?

"Jackie look," he stuttered.

"What are you doing Friday night," she asked not waiting for him to finish?

"Going on a date with Donna," he mumbled looking down.

"What," she said.

"Going on a date with Donna," he said clearer and looking up into her eyes when he did.

"Hm," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder, "what a coincidence I have a date with somebody that night too, oh and the same time."

"Who," he said his body stiffing.

"Well it's not like it's any of your business but if you must know," she said smirking a little, "Eric.

"You're going on a date with Forman." He said.

"Yep thought you might like to know," she said and then stomped off down the hallway leaving Hyde paralyzed in the middle of the hallway.

Three minutes later

Donna stood at her locker arranging her book neatly when Hyde's hand violently shammed it shut.

"What the heck," Donna said looking at Hyde confused.

"Eric and Jackie are going on a date," he said without hesitation.

"What," she almost screamed and dropped her books.

"Ya you're little plan worked out great," he said slamming his back against a locker.

"When," she asked already forming another plan in her head.

"What," he asked confused.

"When's their date," she asked impatiently?

"When ours' is, eight o'clock Friday."

"We'll just have to fix it," she said not explaining much.

Friday Night, 7:40

Eric was leaving his house leaving to go pick up Jackie for their date when Donna stopped him.

"Hey," she said causally walking up to him.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on your date with Hyde," he said not caring to hide his distaste.

She laughed a little and picked up a basketball passing it between them and said, "can I be honest with you," after he nodded, " I only asked him on a date to make you jealous."

"You mean you don't like him," he asked smiling.

"No, I asked to help me so that you would get jealous and maybe," she said starting to embarrassed, "make a move."

"Oh," he said feeling pretty stupid.

"Sorry about Jackie," he began but Donna cut him off.

"Don't be," she said continuing to dribble the basketball, "I should have just told you would have been a lot easier."

"Hey," he said, "do want to go on a date with me."

She laughed and said, "yes." "I hope Jackie isn't to made at Hyde he really likes her."

"Yeah he does," said Eric.

Both their dates were forgotten they continued to play basketball in the dark on Eric's driveway while a small radio played The Who's Baba O'riley.

"Out here in the fields…I fight for my meals…I get back into my living…I don't need to fight…to prove I'm right…I don't need to be forgiven"

Friday Night, 8:20

Jackie sat alone on a bench in her lawn. She had gotten a phone call from Donna explaining what had happened with her and Eric a while ago. She was truly happy for them it's not like she ever liked Eric more than just a friend but she was lonely and depressed. It was getting cold outside but she didn't feel like heading in just yet. A large portable radio sat outside playing The Who's Baba O'riley.

"Don't cry…Don't raise your eye…It's only teenage wasteland"

Hyde walked across Jackie's lawn to the bench where she sat.

"Hey," he said not waiting for her to answer back, "I don't like Donna I only agreed to go on a date with her to help with Forman and help me with y-," he quit realizing his slip. She got off the bench and walked over closer to where he was standing.

"To help you with who," she asked raising an eyebrow?

"With no-," he began, but stop and said, "I really like you Jackie." She couldn't help but smile when he told her this and it encouraged him.

"So do wanna maybe go on a date," sometime he asked her?

"Sure," she said giving him a giant smile. They both went to the bench and sat down and began to talk while the radio still played.

"Sally ,take my hand…Travel south crossland…Put out the fire…Don't look past my shoulder…The exodus is here…The happy ones are near…Lets get together…Before we get much older

"Teenage wasteland…It's only teenage wasteland…teenage wasteland…Oh, oh, Teenage Wasteland

The End

By Morgan Perfetto


End file.
